The Wrath Of Togepi
by Cassandra Jade Tinnikis
Summary: Uh... I'm kinda addicted to killing people in my fics... Numerous in this one... Please R/R!!


****

The Wrath of Togepi

Ever wonder what was behind those innocent eyes?

Disclaimer: I know, I know, you guys still need an explanation… *muttering* you stupid dullards… Well, I don't own anything that's in the PokéWorld. Simple enough, no? This is also one of my first stories with Togepi in it, let alone the main character, so don't denounce me if I put him out of idiosyncrasy. But remember, I had to make him evil for this!

The Wrath of Togepi

A sick story by Cassandra Jade Tinnikis

One day, Ash-tachi was walking down a path on Mt. Moon.

Lost.

As always.

Blasted asinine, half-witted, twerps can't find their way around a simple mountain full of Clefairys…

"Hey, Brock," Ash blurted out halfway down the road. "Do you have the map?"

"No, I thought Misty had it!" Brock mused. Misty's Psyduck walked up behind him, rubbing his head where Togepi had hit him.

"What's wrong, Psyduck?"

"Psi, yi, yi!" Psyduck said something unrepeatable about Togepi.

"Togepi wouldn't do that," Brock said to Psyduck. "You probably hit your head on something and just don't remember!"

"Hey, Misty?" Ash asked. "Do you have the map?"

"No," Misty replied, "I thought Brock had it!"

"Didn't I tell you two that I don't have it?" Brock said angrily.

"Sorry," the two adolescents apologized.

"Then who has it then?" Brock asked, toning down.

Everyone stopped walking and looked back at Togepi, who had recently learned how to walk. 

Togepi was eating the map, piece by piece.

"Togepi!" Misty exclaimed. "You bad egg, didn't you know that we needed that?"

Togepi cried his little innocent cry. "Toge-toge priiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Togepi!" Misty said, rushing over to comfort him.

"Don't apologize, Misty," Ash said. "He should know better than that!"

"But he's just a baby!"

They started walking again, everyone avoiding everyone else's eyes. They had nothing else to say to each other.

"Hey, Misty?" Brock asked. "Are you sure we don't have an extra map?"

No answer.

"Misty?" Brock asked again. Everyone looked backwards.

Misty was lying face down on the ground, a huge gash running down her back.

And Togepi was standing with a colossal butcher knife covered in blood behind his back, smiling innocently.

"Togepi, what did you do to her?" Ash asked, as though it was barely conspicuous.

"He killed her, duh!" Brock said, smacking Ash.

"Who cares? Let's go, I need to get to Cerulean!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

They continued on their way to Cerulean City, still lost (moronic, dim-witted, imbeciles still can't find their way, even without the progenitor {USE A THESAURUS, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN!!} following them asking for the bike…), Togepi still trailing behind them, still carrying the scalpel, until they heard voices…

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" 

"Oh, no!" Brock said.

"Team Rocket, what're they up to this time?"

"It's simple enough, isn't it?" Jessie asked maliciously.

"We want that Pikachu!" James said.

"Well, you're not getting it!" Ash said defensively, holding his little yellow furry Poképal close to him. 

"You sure you wanna mess with us, twerp?" James asked spitefully, holding up a sniper rifle.

"I'll mess with you even if I do get shot!"

_Bang!!!_

Off went Ash's hand. "Aaaarrruuuuggghghhhhh!!!!!" Ash yelled, holding his now severed hand. "What did you do to me?!?!?!?!"

"How dumb is he?" Meowth asked Brock, everyone sweatdropping. "To not even know when your hand gets cut off…"

"My hand got chopped off??!?!?!" Ash exclaimed in pure terror. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" He started running around like a chicken with his head cut off, and everyone else's sweatdrops reached the ground.

"Never mind him, I'll give you the Pikachu," Brock offered, holding out Pikachu with the Pika-proof gloves. 

"What?" Team Rocket asked in unison.

"I was getting sick of Misty anyway, the cow," Brock explained. "And with Ash's whining, he would've ended up dead anyway, I would've strangled him! Here, take him, he's all yours!" He added, extending Pikachu to Team Rocket

"Toge, toge priiiii!!!" Togepi cried. Everyone but Ash and Misty gasped (For obvious reasons…). They had all forgotten that Togepi was there.

All of a sudden, Togepi started glowing a strange yellowish color.

"Oh no!!" Brock said.

"What?" Jessie, James and Meowth asked.

"Togepi's about to use his Egg-plosion attack! When it's use the right way, it can kill! Everyone take cover!!!"

Everyone (Except Ash, Misty and Togepi) took Brock's advice. Team Rocket ran behind one huge boulder, and Brock and Pikachu climbed a very tall tree.

Well, Brock climbed it.

Pikachu's arms were so small that he couldn't grip the tree bark.

"Prrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Togepi cried, while he exploded, but by some miracle, didn't damage himself.

_Boom!!! _Little shards of blood, electricity and yellow fur flew everywhere.

And Togepi sat in the center, still smiling.

"Is everyone OK?" came Meowth's voice from behind the rock.

"No!" Jessie cried.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked as the stepped out from where they were hiding.

"I have pieces of Pikachu fur in my hair!!" 

Everyone sighed. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Jessie rampaged. "_Is that all_?!!? Look at me, that spoiled egg just ruined my perfection! Oh, he is going to pay for that!"

"Don't tell that to him!" Brock warned. "He's already killed Misty, Ash and Pikachu!"

"Actually, we killed Ash," James reminded.

"Close enough," Brock said. "But anyway-"

All of sudden, everyone heard a siren, and Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were next to them on Jenny's motorcycle. "Is everyone alright here?" Jenny asked. "Has anyone been hurt?"

"Yeah, this Togepi killed three people in the past hour!" Brock said, pointing to the little embryo.

"Haven't we told you that we killed Ash, Togepi only killed two of them!" Meowth said, showing his claws.

"Yes, but we don't want Jenny to know that!" James whispered loudly to the feline. "Oh, yes, Officer," James added to Jenny. "He's killed three people today! You should arrest him and put him in PokéPrison!"

"And he destroyed my hair!" Jessie added. "You should give him life sentence for that!"

All of a sudden, a knife struck Joy's neck, making a deep cut. Joy coughed up blood, gargled, and fell to the ground. Everyone gulped. Togepi had thrown the butcher knife like a professional knife-thrower, hitting his target, Joy's neck. This Togepi really was evil! 

The entire group ducked into cover. They had to make and carry through a plan, and quick!

"I say we just knock the thing unconscious and fry it!" Jessie said. "Omelets for everyone!"

"No!" Brock said instantaneously. "Misty wouldn't want that!"

"Who cares what Misty would've wanted!" James said, shaking a fist at him. "That thing is dangerous! He's on a killing rampage!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree!" Jenny said, already aiming her shotgun at Togepi. "It'll massacre us all if we don't do anything!"

"I have an idea!" Meowth burst out. "PokéFairy Princess, do you have a frying pan?" he asked, referring to Brock.

"I told you, we're not going to fry it!" Brock said.

Meowth lashed his spurs again. "We're not gonna! I need it for something else!" he said menacingly. Brock handed the fricasseeing skillet to him, rather nervous, and Meowth aimed, threw and connected. The pan hit Togepi, who had been polishing the machete, in the back of the head, knocking the Pokémon unconscious.

"Yes!" everybody cheered, jumping up and rushing over to Togepi. Officer Jenny picked it up, ready to take him to the station, and immediately sank to the ground lifeless. 

"Jenny!" Brock cried, rushing over to her. He picked up her limp arm and checked for a pulse. "She's gone," he said sadly. "We did all we could, but we lost her." He threw himself over Jenny's frail, slaking body. "Oh, Jenny, if only you knew how I felt about you, you would have fought to stay alive! But now all is lost!" He started crying hysterically until Jessie came over, smacked him with her paper fan a couple times, and threw him against a tree.

"So now we can't even touch it without dying?" James asked, half whining.

"I guess it's an after shock of the explosion," Jessie suggested. At that very moment, Togepi awakened once again. 

"It's alive!" Meowth exclaimed like a mad scientist. "My creation, it's alive!!!"

Jessie then proceeded to also smack him into a tree.

Right between where Meowth's ears were, the butcher knife struck it's mark. "Meowth!" Meowth shouted, jumping up and grabbing the knife. "Now it's time for a real battle!"

Meowth sneaked up behind the tiny egg, swiped his claws and the knife, cutting off Togepi's head.

A unanimous cheer flew up through the trees.

Epilogue…

"Hmm…"

"This is really good…"

"You're a really great cook, Brock!"

"Yeah, this is a pretty good omelet, isn't it?" Brock asked, holding up his plate of eggs triumphantly.

"I thought you weren't going to fry it," Jessie reminded.

"Well, you guys were such a great help in killing Togepi," Brock said, "That I decided to do you a favor!"

"We need a way to end this story!" James mused.

"Brock," Meowth asked, "How'd you like to do the honors?"

Brock grinned. "Sure, what the heck… Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

The End…


End file.
